


Flumpty's New Block-Headed Friend

by Aniloonys



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, One Night at Flumpty's
Genre: Basically How They Met, Blam Was a Violent Child, Blam's Birthday, This is basically my AU, This isn't canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-28 11:46:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6327709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aniloonys/pseuds/Aniloonys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My version of how Flumpty Bumpty met his friend Birthday Boy Blam! Two parts because two Points of Views!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a day like any other for Flumpty Bumpty, the giant egg that basically, for the most part, was a living cartoon character. His was pretty well known and feared... mostly because he got away with most anything. His immunity to the plot as well as being able to transcend time and space made sure of this. He was invincible for the most part.

Flumpty felt today would be a nice day to take a walk, he rarely got out being so busy all the time. Mostly doing what ever he felt like doing but today he felt like walking,so that is what he was doing. I mean, come on, you never know what could happen when you go on walks!

He made his way past the houses, looking around as he did. Some people were hiding, he could see that but he didn't care. But then there were those who didn't mind him and stayed out in the open. Sure, he could shoot them for fun but he didn't feel like hiding out again. Sure, he was taken to jail at one point and breaking out was fun as hell but he didn't want to do that again either.

Flumpty continued his walk, nearing the end of the street before he heard loud crashing sounds from the house next to him as well as screams. He looked over to take a look at the house. He looked at the mailbox which had balloons tied to it, a sign they were having a birthday party. Flumpty blinked and looked towards the house again. "I wonder what could be going on in there. I think I'll take a look! It could be something interesting!" He then made his way to the back of the house, going towards the backdoor. He looked down to see blood pouring out from under the door and onto the mat placed there.

He looked at the door and put his hand on the handle, pulling it out to see a head roll out of doorway. He stared at it for a moment before looking over at the body it belonged to, which had been ripped open. Guts ripped from the body and across the doorway. He looked up and stepped inside, not bothering to step over the guts or blood but just walking on it as he made his way inside, that kind of stuff never bothered him anyways. He then looked around a bit more.

Blood splattered the walls and counter, dead bodies littered the floor and from this angle he could see them in the living room as well. His eyes widened a bit in surprise, the decorations were covered with blood as well, especially the balloons. He looked over to see the cake hadn't been touched at all nor the ice cream, which was now melting. Both covered in blood as well. 'My, oh, my. I never seen such a mess!' Flumpty thought to himself before looking over at the table.

He didn't expect to find someone actually on the table, a opened pizza box in front of them as they were staring at him. They didn't seem hostile in anyway but were covered in blood, the polka dot party hat as well that he wore. At least he figured this kid was a male, sort of looked like it. He had no sign of fear on his face either, which was surprising to say the least.

The kid looked much like a cartoon character himself, his arms and legs were similar to Flumpty's, black and thin, but he had a rectangle shaped head which was white in color. His body a light grey. He had little black beady eyes much like Flumpty as well, which was watching his every movement.

"Kid, did you do this?" Flumpty asked, eyeing the kid. All the kid did was nod at him. Flumpty decided to ask, "Why?"

The kid looked at his pizza before speaking, "They wouldn't let me eat my pizza so I got mad. So I made it to where I could eat it all by myself!" He then looked back at Flumpty and smiled.

Flumpty couldn't help it, he laughed at the kid's response to his question. The kid was pretty darn adorable! Especially with an answer like that! The kid seemed to giggle at Flumpty's reaction to his answer. Flumpty eventually stopped and then frowned a bit, 'Hm... If I leave this kid here... they'll lock him away. He'll never see another sunny day again!'

Flumpty thought for a moment then an idea struck him, he then asked, "Hey, would you like to come live with me? You can have all the pizza you want!"

The kid stared at him for a minted before thinking for a second before asking, "Can it be my birthday everyday?"

Flumpty chuckled and smiled. "Of course! So, what's your name?" He made his way over to the kid til he was next to him.

"My name's Blam. What's yours?" The kid watched Flumpty before tilting his head a bit.

"Name's Flumpty Bumpty! But you can just call me Flumpty!" Flumpty exclaimed with excitement.

"Oh, yeah! I heard of you before!" The kid smiled wide.

"Oh? I guess even kids would know my name! Hm... but you know... the name Blam is just too plain for you. You need to extend it! Hm..." Flumpty thought for a moment before he got it. "How about you be called Birthday Boy Blam? Blam for short!"

Blam giggled before screaming, "Yeah! I like the sound of that!" He then grabbed a slice of the pizza and handed it to Flumpty. "Here, have some! I'll share with you but only you!"

Flumpty smiled wide before picking Blam up with his free arm as he ate the slice whole. "That's really good! Come on, we can eat the rest at my home!" He looked towards the window in the living room as he saw police cars drive up to the house. He then closed up the pizza box, grabbing the other few that were behind it. He holding them all in his other hand, stacked on one another.

He watched as the police busted down the door, they looked around before setting their eyes on Flumpty and Blam. All of them aiming their guns at them. Blam waved at them, giggling. "Hello!" He smiled wide.

Flumpty chuckled, "Long time, no see! I'm sorry, I know that we just got to see each other again but I got to go now! And this little guy here has a new home to go to! Don't worry though! I'll keep a close eye on him and make sure he causes a lot more messes like this one! Bye!" Just as they had began to fire at Blam and Flumpty, they disappeared into thin air.


	2. Blam's Special Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Blam's side of the story basically.

Today was Blam's birthday party, a happy day for all kids. Blam especially loves birthdays, he didn't care for the presents or the money that was given to him. No, he cared about the actual thought of a birthday party, because it is his special day and he can get whatever he wants! Presents, Birthday Cake, Ice Cream and the best the of all... Pizza! He was crazy for the stuff, he loved pizza more than anything. Even his own family which is why everything happened the way it did on this day.

Blam made his way downstairs, his hand sliding down the railing as he did. His little feet pattered across the wooden floors as he made his way to the kitchen, his favorite birthday hat placed on his head. It was his favorite because it reminded him of pizza. It was yellow with red polka-dots, a fluffy ball placed on top. He wore it every day, he never took it off unless absolutely necessary.

The thing about Blam though was, well, he was adopted. No one actually knew who his parents actually were. There wasn't exactly many rectangle-headed cartoon characters in the world. The only other one most people knew of was Kevin Jr. but he has been dead for years now. Thanks to Flumpty Bumpty that is, which Blam knew well from watching the television.

Blam looked around the room, looking at the balloons then the presents. He huffed then looked at the cake and ice cream, still not what he cared about right now. He then looked over at the table before smiling, 'Bingo!' Blam thought to himself. On top of the table was multiple pizza boxes, the smell of it making its way to him.

He licked his lips then went over to the table, he got up onto a chair as he looked into the box that was open. He began to reach his hand in but it was smacked away which caused him to wince a bit. "No! You can't have any til it is time to eat!"

Blam glared at the woman, the one who was suppose to be his mother but didn't treat her as such, "It is my birthday! And I want pizza now!" He cried out, basically screaming.

"No, now get down!" They then grabbed him and pulled him onto the floor. He still glared up at her, everyone staring at them. "Every year you do this! For once can't you just wait!"

Blam huffed and stomped his foot before going into the living room again, "I said I want pizza..." He then grabbed a vase full of flowers from a stand. "And I want it now!" He then threw it towards a group of kids as hard as he could, it smashed hard against the back of a kid's head. The kid falling to the floor as blood gushed from his head, some glass lodged into his skull and into his brain.

A woman cried out and screamed as she ran over to her child, getting down next to the child. Blam was huffing as he watched, he looked over to see his 'mom' run into the room. Her eyes widened as she saw the scene. "What happened?!" She looked over at Blam and glared, "You! You did this, didn't you!?" She stomped over to him.

Blam hissed at her, as his toonish fingers turned sharp before jumping at her. He managed to knock her down as he clawed at her. His nails digging into her flesh and tissue, tearing it open. His main focus was her face, which eventually he managed to reach bone before stopping. He got off of her as she was barely breathing though he stood above her. He soon moved his nails into her throat, "Sleep well, mother..." He then dug his nails in the side away from him and pulled his hand close to himself, her neck ripping open. Blood gushing out as he laughed.

He soon looked around at the frightened children and parents before snickering and running into the kitchen, grabbing knives off the table. Blam watched as every screamed, everyone had gathered in the living room area since the first kid went down. They all thought Blam had ran away but they were all so wrong.

Blam ran back into the room, gripping the knives tight in his hands. He ran towards a man who was turned away from him. He jumped up and drove the knife into his spine, severing his spinal cord. Him and Blam falling to the floor, Blam then drove the second knife into his back over and over.

Blam then pulled the knife from his spine as he stood up. Blam looked up at the scared adults and children. There weren't many left... he could easily eliminate them all. The pizza would be all his!

He slowly made his way to the children, they would be so easy. He soon charged towards them, slashing one of the knifes through one of the kids stomach. The knife tearing it open with ease, their intestines falling from their gut as they frantically grabbed at them. Blam laughed as he watched the kid fall and bleed heavily. The other kids cowering in fear as they watched, some backing up.

Blam then tackled one, stabbing them over and over in the chest before tackling another kid and slashing their throat open, almost tearing there head from their shoulders but it still hung on. Blam quickly got back up and stabbed two kids in the head, managing to break through their skulls but was unable to pull the knives out afterwards. He looked at the last kid, his smile grew before he grabbed the kid. He hissed, this kid... well, this kid tortured him for years... a rich brat.

Blam looked at the kid's mother before tilting his head a bit then turned towards the kid again. His mother pleading for Blam to spare him. Blam's jaw opened wide as he tilted the kids head back. He then brought his sharp teeth down onto the kid's throat, digging deep into the flesh and muscle before he jerked his head away. He tore everything he got into his mouth away, he chewed on the flesh before swallowing it whole. "Humans taste good!" He laughed as he watched the light leave the kid's eyes before dropping them.

Blam grabbed two other vases as he watched the parents running into the kitchen, him running after them. He then tossed the vases, hitting two of the adults in the head which knocked them out. Blam grabbed knives from the drawer as three adults tried to run out of the house at the same time, shoving each other and slowing their escape.

Blam quickly threw the knifes, the knifes managing to bury themselves into them. They all fell to the ground, groaning from pain. Blam grabbed a meat cleaver from the knife drawer. He made his way to the knocked out adults, he ended them quickly by bringing it down on their necks, slicing them open.

He soon looked over at the injured adults, he giggled as two were trying to crawl away. He watched as one soon stopped moving and breathing all together, a trail of blood where they had crawled. Blam made his way over to the other as they turned over onto their back, staring at him with wide eyes. Blam looked onto the counter, a pair of scissors placed on top. He smirked and went over, grabbing them before making his way to the adult. He climbed on top of them. He laughed as he soon brought the blades down into their eye. "Mmmm~ Will it come out?~" He wondered before pulled his hand back, their eyeball easily leaving their skull and staying on the blades.

Blam then looked at the rich kids mother, she was holding her side, the knife that got her was in her hand. Blam looked back down at the person beneath him. He then opened his mouth, putting the eyeball in his mouth that was still on the blade. He slid it off and into his mouth. He chewed it up and swallowed it, licking his lips. "Doesn't taste too bad either!~" He giggled.

The kids mom glared at Blam as she saw he wasn't looking. She soon pulled her arm back and threw the knife at him. It managed to miss him and fly into the living room, knocking over another vase which sent it crashing to the ground.

Blam slowly turned towards her, "That wasn't very nice...~" He went over and grabbed the knife from the mess and made his way back to her. He then stabbed her in the gut, moving the knife up and down it. Her intestines soon falling out but were sliced up. He grabbed a few and pulled them out of her and throwing them behind him.

Blam watched as she laid down fully and stopped moving, her breathing shallow. Blam brought the meat cleaver up and brought it down on her throat, finishing her off but he kept going til he removed her head from her shoulders. It rested against the door once he managed to. He smiled wide and looked over at the pizza on the table before he ran over, throwing the knife and meat cleaver to the ground.

He ran over and climbed onto the chair again before climbing up onto the table. He then sat down in front of the opened pizza box, the pizza was covered in blood at this point but it would taste good either way! Blam grabbed out a slice and ate it whole as he was able to unlike humans, he giggled and smiled. He manage to eat a few more slices before he heard the door in the kitchen open, he looked up and at the door.

Blam hadn't expected a giant egg to walk into his house, he was a bit confused himself but so did the egg. Eventually the egg's eyes had landed on him. Blam just stared at him, he had a clue on who this could be... but wasn't sure himself. He soon heard the egg speak up, "Kid, did you do this?" He asked Blam. Blam decided to just nod which earned him, "Why?"

Blam looked over at his pizza, he knew very well why he did it. "They wouldn't let me eat my pizza so I got mad. So I made it to where I could eat it all by myself!" He then looked back at the egg and smiled. He watched as he began to laugh, Blam had no clue why he was laughing but it made him giggle.

He soon watched the egg stop laughing and frown a bit, him gaining a confused look on his own face. It wasn't long before the egg looked at him and smiled, "Hey, would you like to come live with me? You can have all the pizza you want!"

Blam eyed him as he thought, 'A new home...? Well, all the pizza I want sounds really good! Hm...' Blam had an idea hit him, it was worth a shot to ask, "Can it be my birthday everyday?" He blurted out.

The egg chuckled and smiled, "Of course! So, what's your name?" he watched the egg make his way over to him and past the corpses on the ground.

"My name's Blam. What's yours?" Blam watched the egg before tilting his head a bit.

"Name's Flumpty Bumpty! But you can just call me Flumpty!" The egg exclaimed with excitement.

Blam's eyes widened a bit, so it is Flumpty Bumpty! "Oh, yeah! I heard of you before!" He exclaimed.

The egg's little black eyes seemingly lit up a bit. "Oh? I guess even kids would know my name! Hm... but you know... the name Blam is just too plain for you. You need to extend it! Hm..." Blam watched the egg go silent for a minute before he spoke again, "How about you be called Birthday Boy Blam? Blam for short!"

Blam giggled before screaming, "Yeah! I like the sound of that!" Blam looked at the pizza for a second then grabbed a slice of the pizza and handed it to Flumpty. "Here, have some! I'll share with you but only you!"

Blam watched Flumpty smile wide before picking him up with his free arm as he ate the slice whole. "That's really good! Come on, we can eat the rest at my home!" Blam watched Flumpty look towards the window in the living room as police cars drove up to the house. Blam then watched Flumpty close up the pizza box, then grab the other few that were behind it. He holding them all in his other hand, stacked on one another.

Blam then looked towards the door as the police busted it down, they looked around before setting their eyes on Flumpty and Blam. All of them aiming their guns at them. Blam waved at them, giggling. "Hello!" He smiled wide.

Flumpty chuckled, "Long time, no see! I'm sorry, I know that we just got to see each other again but I got to go now! And this little guy here has a new home to go to! Don't worry though! I'll keep a close eye on him and make sure he causes a lot more messes like this one! Bye!" Just as they had began to fire at Blam and Flumpty, they disappeared into thin air.


End file.
